crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Callion
Callion, nicknamed Cal, is a male Saiyan of Universe 6. However, this is only because his parents were U6 Saiyans. Callion himself was born in the Demon Realm of Age 778. After being encountered by Xeno Pan and Xeno Bulla in a Time Patrol mission, he got recruited by them and abandoned his old life. Now he spends time with them while working with the Time Patrol. Appearance Like the average Saiyan, Callion has spikey, yet short, black hair and a mildly muscular build. However he is still rather skinny. A trait that sets him apart from his kin is his eye color, which is a bright indigo. Callion's clothes often vary depending on what he wants to wear. Usually, he has a gi similar to Goku's Whis Training Gi, with the top being a bright yellow-orange with black highlights, and the bottom being navy blue. There is a kanji on his gi meaning "Chi", or Energy. Personality Calllion is usually a rather calm fighter, but as a Saiyan he enjoys what he can get out of a fight. When offered a situation though, he'll try to find the path of peace. The only exception to this is when those he cares for are threatened, in which case he unleashes a rage beyond what anyone would expect from him. Outside of fighting, he is antisocial and often spends time alone. He prefers to sleep and eat more than anything else. The only thing he would rather do more than sleep is spend time with those he cares deeply about. Power Callion is a rather new warrior, and so is not very strong. He mainly relies on his immense Ki abilities, but also has his transformations, going up to the Super Saiyan 2 form. His Azurite abilities are what make him special though, as he is capable of amazing feats with his own ki such as manipulating it to form weapons and barriers. Abilities *Kamehameha *Final Flash * Final Shine Attack *Final Explosion *Tyrant Lancer *Focus Flash *Final Blow *Savage Strike Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Full Power *Super Saiyan 2 *Azurite Essence (In progress of achieving) *Super Saiyan Azurite (Locked) Biography "It's complicated. From what I've been able to piece together, they used to live on a planet that the Ancient Saiyans lived on. Then, for some reason, Courge and my mother became Time Breakers, pretty much moving to the Demon Realm, and then I was born." It all started when the ancient Saiyans, Sarada and Courge, were taken from Planet Sadala by the Time Breakers and brought to the Demon Realm of Age 778. There they had two children, Elera and Callion. Sarada realized her children would become psychopaths just like Courge, and used her energy to lock the Ruby energy Callion had inherited, and almost did the same for Elera, but Courge caught her and banished her to a random timeline. Left with two children, he raised them in hopes they would become brutal warriors like himself, but both Callion and Elera showed their defiance toward this. Callion and Elera both eventually escaped his grasp, leaving him alone. Now, Cal works for the Time Patrol alongside his newfound friends, and a new adventure begins! Gallery 690cb855026219d7790ada112ea0adcd--kingdom-hearts-armour.png|Callion's Keyblade concept, Path of Future 1535945297775.png|Old concept drawing of Time Patrol Callion. 1554200968251.png|Recolored, accurate design of Time Patrol Callion. 1532399632177.png|Callion in his Base Form, wearing his casual blue gi. 1532399680056.png|Callion in his Super Saiyan form. 1532400458731.png|Callion in his Super Saiyan Azurite form. Abf871d500e1b481a13cb84e89e29223649c7df1r1-1778-1138v2 hq.jpg|The scrapped design for Buu Saga Gohan, repurposed as Cal's casual outfit.